1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas tank access and more particularly to an on-off switch structure of the gas tank.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gas tank on-off switch 10 of the prior art comprises a main body 11 and a leakproof device. The main body 11 is provided in the interior with a retaining hook 12, a locating inember 13, a control bolt 14 disposed through the retaining hook 12 and the locating member 13. A rotary knob 19 is mounted on the outer end of the control bolt 14. The bottom of the main body 11 is fastened with a valve 15 in which a spring 16, a guide tube 17, and a stop member 18 are disposed. The prior art switch 10 is leakproof; nevertheless it is rather complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, the leakproof device is not structurally independent of the main body 11. As a result, the defective leakproof device must be replaced along with the main body 11 which is still in a good working condition.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gas tank on-off switch structure which is simple in construction and cost effective.
The on-off switch structure of the present invention comprises a main body and a leakproof member. The main body is provided with a rotary handle fastened therewith for controlling the flow of gas. The main body is in communication with the interior of the gas tank. The leakproof member is fastened with the main body and is formed of an elastic element, a plug, a fastening body, and a locating body. The plug is disposed in a through hole of the fastening body in conjunction with the elastic element. The fastening body is fastened to the main body such that the through hole of the fastening body is in communication with the interior of the gas tank. The leakproof member is structurally independent of the main body.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.